Transfer
by EmiUzumaki
Summary: When Hinata Hyuga transfers from Los Angeles to Japan, an unusual set of events happen. All in favor of her. But what will happen when the Ouran Host Club boys find out she's actually a girl? Can she stop the love triangles? Rated T for language. Hinata's personality is from Road to Ninja.
1. Chapter 1: The Note!

A/N: Hey guys~! Uh...so, this is my first fanfic ever. Well not 'ever' but, on here it is. xD Anyways...I do not own Naruto: Road to Ninja/OHSHC nor its' characters. Because *music plays* Masashi Kishimoto-sama and Bisco Hatori-sama owns them! And I can never be as amazing as them. Oh and...Haruhi will not be in this story because Hinata will be taking her place. On with the story.

* * *

"Transfer student? From where?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in unison.

"From Los Angeles, " Kyoya answered, looking up from his book only to see an excited Tamaki. He looked around the room, spotting Honey-sempai, "Mama! What's the transfer student's name? Is it a girl or boy? Can they speak Japanese? French?" Tamaki eagerly questioned. Kyoya sighed.

"Their name is Hinata Hyuga. From the Asian-American Hyuga Corp. And since they're a Hyuga, the student is also a high skilled first class fighter. They'll be in the same class as Hikaru and Kaoru. " Everyone beamed.

"We should..." Kaoru trailed off.

"Get the newbie to join!" Hikaru finished.

"But HOW?!" They all shouted at once, bursting into laughter.

"Go and slip a note in their bag, " mentioned Mori as a matter-of-factly. Hikaru and Kaoru grinned and raised their hands, "US! WE'LL DO IT!"

"B...b-b-b-bu-but...fine! You guys, I'll write the note, they'll deliver it!" exclaimed Tamaki. They all nodded, "Me and Usa-chan can't wait to meet Hina-chan!" Honey waved his bunny around and giggled.

* * *

The girl ran down the hall and slammed open the class door, finding a flabbergasted teacher.

"Y-you must be the new transfer student...p-please introduce yourself. o.O"

"Awright," she cracked her knuckles and spoke, "kay bitches. I'm Hinata Hyuga, pleased to meet you. Don't mess with me, I'll turn yo tiny world upside down. No drama, no shit please. Don't believe I can kick yo ass? Well you can wait until I do it to you. Kay? Kay. About the uniform, I got permission. So shut your traps. " She stuffed her hair clip in her mouth, created a messy bun and clipped the clip on. Her navy blue BMTH t-shirt fell off one shoulder and her iPhone slipped out of the back pocket of her white skinny jeans. As Hinata bended down to pick it up, girls squealed in delight.

"I think it's a guy!"

"Nooo...it's a girl!"

"No way, probably a he-she...most likely how he dresses looks like a gangster girl."

Hinata rolled her eyes at their stupidity. _Gawd...girls can be fucking stupid nowadays, _she thought. She walked down the aisle and sat in between Kaoru and Hikaru, putting up her legs on the table in a cross position.

"Hyuga-sama...p-please put your legs down and avoid using that language, " the teacher stuttered. Hinata shouted from the back of the room, "Look, I can do WHATEVER the fuck I want, kay? I can get you fired. Plus...stop stuttering, it's annoying. Wait a minute, you're stuttering cuz you're scared of me, hunh?" She grinned because the teacher decided to .-shut up. Once again, the girls squealed. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and grinned wildly.

"Heh... nice, Hyuga. " Hikaru smirked.

"Why thank you, my man, " she grinned back at him. _Now's my chance! Hikaru, keep talking to her!_ Kaoru thought as he slipped the note inside.

"So Hyug-" Hikaru was cut off by the teacher.

"AHEM, as I was saying..." The teacher trailed off.

* * *

"Fuck, I gotta hurry or I'll miss lunch, " she shuffled through her bag, "What's this?" Hinata picked up a note and read it.

_"Hinata Hyuga-san, _  
_We'd like to ask you to join Ouran's Host Club.  
If not, at least stop by and check it out after school.  
__We're in Music Room 3. __Thank you very much._

_Signed,  
Tamaki Suoh"_

* * *

Lol, that wasn't really a cliff hanger but whatever. So how'd you like it? Bleh...YOU BETTER **READ & REVIEW**! Pleeeeeaaaaaaaaassseee? c: It makes me happy, plus...I'm accepting characters. Just leave their description, name and character traits. Tank yewww :3


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Our Host Club!

A/N: Thanks A LOT for the reviews. x3 I was so happeh yesterday, reading those reviews. :D It. Was. Pure. MOTIVATION! Anyways...I'm still accepting characters!  
**Hinata: **GET ON WITH THE DAMN STORY! ._.

**Emi: **DO DA DISCLAIMER, BISH! c:

**Hinata: **Whatever. EmiUzumaki doesn't own Naruto/OHSHC. -.-'

* * *

"Hmmph. So this is that note the twin guy was putting in my bag, huh? Doesn't hurt to see what a Host Club is, " Hinata ran down the halls. _Now where the fuck is this damn thing?!_ She looked around.

"OH! FOUND IT!" The young Hyuga pulled the handle, "w-whhaaat the fuck is dis?" She sweared, blinded by the light.

"Welcome to Ouran's Host Club, " she heard 6 boys chant. Shaking off the rose petals, Hinata pointed at Hikaru and Kaoru.

"You two! What the hell's this place?" They both sweatdropped.

"This is a host club, Hyuga..." Hikaru started.

"...We're all here to entertain filthy rich girls who have too much ti-" Tamaki cut Kaoru off and approached Hinata.

"Would you like to join?! PLEEEAASE?! PLEASE? PLEASEPLEASEPLEAAAASSSSEE?" He asked eagerly, doing his puppy eyes. Hinata smirked.

"Pft, I'll think about it and you...tall french-prince-like blondie, you're annoying. NOW FUCKING INTRODUCE YOSELVES! I'm Hinata Hyuga, " she cracked her knuckles and grinned as soon as she saw Tamaki sulking.

"Hina-chaaann! Do you like cake? I do! Wanna hold my bunny Usa-chan?!" Honey jumped at her and glomped.

"Little kid, WHO YOU CALLIN HINA-CHAN? Get the fuck off of me, NOW, " she pushed him off. Honey blushed, but got off scared. Hinata walked up to Kyoya.

"Aye, four eyes, got a problem in introducing these idiots?" She asked hopefully. Kyoya looked up at her, pushing his glasses up.

"Why not? That short blonde 'kid' is Mitsukuni Haninozuka aka Honey-sempai, 3rd year; his shadow is Takashi Morinuzuka aka Mori-sempai, 3rd year; the blonde sulking in the corner is Tamaki Suoh, 2nd year and also the founder of this club; those twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitacchin, same class as you and I am Kyoya Ohtori. Pleased to meet you, Hinata-san, " he answered. Hinata grabbed his glasses off.

"You know, Kyoya, you don't really need these glasses. You look waaaay hotter without them. I could tap dat, " she said, crushing the glasses. He blushed, _I didn't know he'd be so openly gay..._ Tamaki got up.

"So, so! Will you?! Will you join?!" He shook Hinata by her shoulders.

"Bitch, stahp shaking me. Imma beat yo ass if you don't stop. -.- I'll join, " Tamaki did a little victory dance. _YEAH HE'S GAY BUT WHATEVER! WOOHOO~WOOOOOOOOT! WOOT WOOT!_ He thought. Hinata's eye twitched.

"When am I starting this stupidass club?"

"Tomorowwww~ I've got it all set up! You'll be the toughass natural type. But you need some training, so look at me, blah blah blah blah BLAH. Blah blah? Blah. Blah blah blah, " Hinata rolled her eyes at Tamaki.

"SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP! I swear imma kill yo idiotic ass!"

"B-but...Hi-hi-hina-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Okay... okay," squeaked Tamaki. Mori glanced at her. _Ahem...he's uh..pretty hot..__nonono! Am I...am I going gay? o.o_ Mori thought. Honey giggled and swung around his bunny. She walked back up to Kyoya, hugging him.

"Thank Kami! You're the only non-idiotic guy here! Except for Mori-sempai of course, " Hinata squished him in the hug. He blushed exactly like Honey. _So he's a girl...how could I not notice her huge breasts before? No wonder she looked...beautiful,_ Kyoya thought. He let go of her and walked off.

"...No thank yous for the hug? Tight bitch," she laughed.

"Club time is over. We were closed today. " Mori picked up Honey and walked off.

"BAI BITCHES! Imma come tomorrow!" And with that, she opened the door and walked away.

* * *

Hmmm...I still think last chapter and this chapter is pretty short. Anyways, how'd chu like ehhhtt?! :D **REVIEW!** Cuz it makes me happeh. I'll let Hinata glomp you! Or anyone else you wanna glomp! Oh and also, I have a poll on my profile about this fanfic. So please go check it outz. Sayonara3 Bai bai3


	3. Chapter 3: Host!

A/N: I want to thank FlyingArthurMintBunny, HinataLover22(I love your username :3), Potato6119 and . Especially the first 2, lol. XD YAAAAY, ily readers so fuckin mucho. c: I already have an idea for mah next chapter. Yesh! Anyways, Hikaru, Kaoru...disclaimer plz.

**Hikaru:** Emi does not own Naruto/OHSHC *points to Kaoru*

**Kaoru:** Nor Cup of Noodles... XD *bursts out laughing*

* * *

Hikaru sat down, glancing at his brother.

"So Hinata, you're coming right?" He asked for the 53th time.

"What d'ya think, bitch? No shiet I'm coming, " she nodded in response. Kaoru laughed at the fiesty reply.

"Heh, Hikaru I think he's pretty awesome, dontcha think?" Hikaru nodded his head hard.

"Go shower yo opinions on someone else, men, " she rolled her eyes and chewed on the neck of her baggy white and turquoise Miku t-shirt. She smirked, "Y'know I kinda believe this little club of yours is sorta manwhorish."

"Hyuuga-sama, stop talking and come up to the board to add more field day ideas, " the class rep ordered. She nodded. As soon as Hinata passed a blonde haired guy, her iPhone fell out of her ripped turquoise skinny jeans.

"Man, whut's yo problem? Errytime I pass you, mah phone falls, " she narrowed her eyes and scowled at the terrified blonde boy, "watch it , ass." Hinata bended down to pick up the phone and all of the girls squealed, including the class rep, in delight. Hikaru and Kaoru just grinned their cheshire cat grin. ";D"

* * *

"He's gonna be laaaaate! The boss is freaking out!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Chill, bro I'm right here, " she said appearing behind Tamaki, "bonjour, Tam, WAZZUUUPPPP?!" Hinata greeted a shocked 'Tam'/Tamaki.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" they all shouted, even Kyoya.

"Oh, this? Simple. I'm a Hyuga, I can do better than Honey and Mori combined."

Silence.

"Eheheh, well the customers will be coming in soon. That's your station, Hinata. Oh and...can you pleeeeaaassse get the grocery for us?" Tamaki looked at her hopefully. She waved him off, saying yes.

* * *

_They're kinda like the swagfags back in California...nah what am I saying? They're actually way nicer than those ten-assed fags, _she thought. Hinata payed for the stuff and rushed back.

"Yo, fags. Da groceries. And by the way, I'm remaking my station, " she picked up 20 bottles of neon of paint she had bought and squirted it all over the walls.

"BACK OFF LADIES!" she pulled out the covers from the sofa and replaced them with flashy colorful ones. Then she grabbed neon pink spray paint and wrote HINATA'S STATION™. They all watched in utter shock.

"Done remodeling~!" she sang giggling.

"KAWAIII~!" every girl shouted. The boys' expressions were priceless. She laughed as she looked at them.

**Tamaki:** O.Q

**Kyoya:** ...;D

**Hikaru and Kaoru:** o.O

**Honey:** ...c:

**Mori:** ._.

"What? I only remodeled a bit..." she said pouting. _o/o I don't know why but his pouting is cute, _thought Tamaki. Kyoya smirked, "Just what I expected of you, Hinata-san." She grinned.

"Uh...anyways, why did you bring us commoner coffee and ramen?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked, looking disgusted.

"Bitch it's instant coffee and Cup of Noodles~! You guys _ARE_ swagfags, even if the swag is left out, " Hinata laughed.

"Heyy! We are NOT! Anyways, I'll try these!" Tamaki defended.

"Mhm, yeah right, " she rolled her eyes sarcastically, "I'll go make the noodles." Hinata poured boiled water in the styrofoam cup and handed it to Tamaki. He gulped and picked up his chopsticks in slow motio-

"HURRY THE FUCK UP, YOU FRENCH BLONDIE!" She shoved some shrimp flavored ramen in his mouth.

"Mmmf...dish ish gewd! DISH ISH SHO DAMN GOOD!" Tamaki chewed.

"Blah. So yeah...mah customers, please come ovah here, " she pointed towards the ladies. Three girls hurried over to Hinata's station, sitting on the flashy sofa, while the rest of them blushed.

"Sho how are yew ladiesh?" she asked with her hair band in her mouth. Hinata tied her hair up in a messy bun and looked towards them.

"KAWAIII~! We're all good!" They blushed and replied.

"So...you slu- I mean whor- ahem I meaaan wonderful sisters want some CUHP RAHMEHN?" she asked, stuffing her face. They all chatted for a while until club hours were over.

"It's set! She's a tough natural!" Tamaki beamed at Hinata.

"Tama-kun, everyone...you should visit my condo sometime, idiots. Maybe tomorrow or Sunday?" She smiled, handing the address to Tamaki.

"YAAAY! Usa-chan will come too!"

* * *

Pweeeeaaase **REVIEW ***puppeh eyes*! I'll give yew all da cookehs yew wunt. :3 BTW; how was it? I already have an idea of chap 4. In fact, I'm typing it along with this one. I wuv youuuuuu. Bai bai! c:


	4. Chapter 4: You're a girl?

A/N: :DDD HELL TO DA YEAH! I'm not gonna spoil this chappeh~! But I will tell you that Sasuke will be from RTN :33 Ahem, yeah...I put Sasuke in it. Anywaaaays. SAAAAASU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN do da disclaimah.

**Sasuke: **STAHP CALLING ME SASU-CHAN!

**Emi: ***cries*

**Sasuke: **Awwwh, I'm sowwy. *hugs and gives Emi a rose* w Emi-sama does not own Naruto/OHSHC/Skype. But she does own her HP laptop. XD

* * *

"Gawd... I'm fucking coming. Stop ringing that annoying bell on Skype, " Hinata walked down her condo to her room and sat down on her bed, accepting the video call on Skype.

"SASUKE! :D What the fuck, man? You haven't called me since Monday, you ass! Wait...are you at school?!" She asked excitedly.

"Ahah. XD Hinataaaahhh we all missed you! Pft, especially me babay, and yea... I'm at Konoha High, " he winked at her.

"Bitch, keep dreaming. XD I'll never be yours. It's a one-sided love. Duuuuude...dafuq you eatin'? o.o Is dat da horrible meatloaf?! THEY CANNOT BE TORTURING MAH BESTIE AND MAH FRIENDS WIT DIS SHIT!" she shouted at the screen. Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Hanabi, Choji and the rest appeared behind Sasuke.

"HINATA! HI!" They all yelled.

"Oh my fuck...YOU GUYS! I miss you sooooo much! Someone should come visit me~ CoughSasukeNarutoKibaShinoCo ugh, " she laughed.

"Hinata...are you... are you in your normal home attire? Psh, baby you look sexeehh, " Sasuke nosebleeded and laughed.

"Why yes I am, you freakin pervert, " she poked the screen.

"Heh...I knew it!"

"AYE UZUMAKI, COME THE FUCK OUT! I KNOW YO THERE, MANWHORE!" she ordered him to come out.

"I'mnothere..." Naruto said quickly.

"Hah...XD Yeah you a-hold on, someone's on the door.." she ended the call. Then got up, walked down the hall and opened the door.

"SURPRIIIIII-" the host club boys stopped in the middle...blushing. Tamaki looked away. She just stared at them all like they were crazy.

"...What's wrong with wearing a tank top and shorts at home?" She asked, confused.

"YOU'RE A GIRL!" Everyone shouted.

"You barely figured it out? What's wrong with being a girl?"

"Heh, I totally knew it..." Kyoya and Honey looked at each other in surprise.

"Anyyywaaays, come in, " she smiled as she led them inside and into her bedroom.

"Usa-chan and me loooove your condo! Can we have cake?" Honey giggled.

"D'awwh, thank you. Yeah sure, later," Hinata spoke. Honey cheered. They all sat down on her bed, and Tamaki shook her by the shoulders, "my daughter shouldn't be wearing cleavage revealing clothes! Change now!"

"BITCH I AIN'T YO DAUGHTER AND STAHP SHAKING ME! Kay? KAY. And nothing's wrong with my clothes, but I'll change anyways," she yelled at him. Tamaki let go of her shoulder and sat back down. She fumbled through her closet, picking out a t-shirt.

"Psh, is this too revealing, DADDY?" she said sarcastically. Tamaki shook his head. She went out of the room, changed and came back in.

"Happy, moron?" Hinata looked towards Tamaki.

"YES! _THIS _is how you should dress!" He exclaimed. Hikaru and Kaoru whined.

"Meh, hold on, " she went over to her laptop and typed something to Sasuke. They all looked over her shoulders and their eyes widened..."YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEEEND?!"

"Uh no... I put I love yew bbyckes as a joke. Plus, that duckass is mah best friend!"

"Oh. Okay then, " surprisingly this was Kyoya's answer. They all looked at him in shock, then waved it off.

"Anyways, you guys...I have a private beach resort, let's go there, " Hinata grinned and led them out, "hopefully you asses have yo beach supplies."

"Kyoya put everything in the car, " Mori bluntly stated.

"AWRIGHT! Kay hold up, Imma get my bikini!" She ran back inside, put her bikini on and slipped on her t-shirt on top. She ran back out, only to find 6 blushing boys.

"...I knew she wouldn't wear a bikini! She's my daughter, she knows respect! But uh...Hina, why are you not wearing anything under your t-shirt..?" Tamaki asked, blushing bright red. She laughed.

"First off, I am NOT yo daughter. And secondly, I'm wearing a 2 piece bikini under my shirt, " she lifted her shirt up a bit to show them her undie piece. They all blushed again.

"Let's get going~!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted in unison.

* * *

Meh...THIS IS MY FAVORITE CHAPTAH SO FAR~ And once again, yaaay for FlyingArthurMintBunny. I lovez you! c: You're basically the center of my motivation! :D Anyways, you guys... pleeeaaase **REVIEWW~** Teehee. *brofist* Bye, peeps! I'm also typing chappie 5 right now.


	5. Chapter 5: Beach!

A/N: I'm sooooooo tired. I was up till 2 am writing this chapter on paper. And it's 12:39 pm right now...I just woke up at 12:34 pm. MEH. But I'm satisfied with this chappie. *Yawn* Tama *rubs eyes* ki, please do the disclaimer.

**Tamaki: **Sure. :3 Emi does not own Naruto/OHSHC.

* * *

"Yeah, " she snapped her fingers and a limousine arrived at Hinata's feet, "get in." They all jumped inside after grabbing their beach supplies and stuffing them in the limo's trunk.

"This will be so fun! Ne, Usa-chan?" Honey question and hugged his bunny.

* * *

"Slow down, Hina(-chan)! You're driving too fast! Like a... like a sports car!" Honey and Tamaki shouted, terrified.

"Actually we're loving this! Hin, you are one fiesty, crazy, wild lady!" Hikaru and Kaoru smirked in joy.

"Boys... I actually do drive a sports car, along with a motorcycle, " she grinned, driving faster. The twins looked more thrilled and Honey and Tamaki looked more... terrified. The car suddenly came to a stop, screeching.

"We're HEEERREEEE~!" she sang. Everyone gasped, including Kyoya. _This beach house thing is bigger than mine! _Kyoya thought.

"Fucking door! GAHD, close your damn self already!" she slammed the door, "...What are you guys waiting for?" They just grinned and jumped out. Hikaru walked up to Hinata while Kaoru went to get the supplies. He tugged on her shirt and whispered. "Hiiinnaataaah, " he purred, "won't you show us your bikini?" He was hoping to make her blush like the girls at the host club. She smirked, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "Not until you show me those sexy abs, baby..." she licked his cheek, pulling him even closer. Hikaru blushed bright red. _She's not a toy... she's beauti-_ his thoughts were interrupted by Tamaki.

"AHEM! What exactly were you doing with my daughter, you imbecile?!"

"You should at least have a room to do such things, right Hinata-san?" Kyoya asked, pushing his glasses up.

"Oh this? We were just having a friendly-flirty talk, " she let go of Hikaru and rested her arms on Tamaki and Kyoya, "and you! KYOYAAAA...I thought I fucking said to take off those half-assed glasses! -.-" Hinata snatched them off. Kyoya blushed a slight shade of pink.

"Daddy, go and damn change already!" she ordered everyone around. Surprisingly they all agreed.

"The changing rooms are ovah there, " Hinata pointed to a small building, the boys hurried their way to the place. They changed in a sec and came back, only to find Hinata fumbling around with her shirt.

"WE'RE BACK~!"

"Yeah, whatever, this damn shirt is stuck to my fucking bracelet!" she yelled, pouting. Hinata shivered as she felt Tamaki's breath on her neck. He pushed up against her body and tried to detach the bracelet from the shirt.

"Tamaki. Stop trying a move on her, " Mori pushed him away and took it off.

"Thanks, Mo-sempai! :D" She moved towards the boys, touching all of their abs.

"Sexy, " she winked, "I could tap all of dat." Everyone blushed a light peach-pink color.

"How about you, Hinata-san? Aren't you going to show off your bikini?" Kyoya asked, breaking the silence.

"Kyo, I knew you were perverted too!" she giggled and ripped her t-shirt off. All of them blushed like crazy. It went from major blush to major nosebleed, Usa-chan included.

"Kaoruuuu, please bwing me my towel!" Hikaru smirked and handed it to her, "I did say Kaoru, but thanks anyways Hika." The twins stood there, shocked big time. Honey, still nosebleeding, decided to glomp her. Gloooommm- crash! Hinata moved aside, making him fall down. She smirked, "AWRIGHT BITCHES! Let's play volleyball!"

* * *

After a long, fun day, they all headed back to the beach house.

"I ordered Subway for dinner, Imma be back...gonna go take a shower, " Hinata said.

"Kayyyyy~" everyone said. She smirked at this. _I'm rubbing off on them! w _5 min later, she came back to the dining room with just a towel on. She set down the subs on the table.

"WEAR SOMETHING!" Tamaki yelled, blushing furiously.

"Nahh, itsh arr gewd, " she sat down and started stuffing her face with a tuna sub. Soon, they all were done with dinner.

"Uhh...oh yeah! Can I share a room with someone? I only have 6 rooms in here, " she asked pleadingly.

"Hm... you can come with me, if you want, " Kaoru offered. Tamaki puted and Hinata nodded, following him. As they reached the room, she looked at him.

"Can I use the bathroom first?" He nodded. Minutes went by and she came out with a bra and trousers on.

"...Uhm, w-w-wow, " Kaoru blushed.

"Hah, anyways...are you gonna just sleep full clothed?" He shook his head and took off his clothes, leaving his boxers on. She laughed and sat down on the couch, half asleep. Kaoru took a blanket, thinking she was asleep, and put it on her. Then he laid himself on the bed, closing his eyes. Suddenly he felt someone on top of him.

"E-eh Hinata?!"

"Yeah?"

"Why a-are you on t-top of me?"

"...I just wanted to fucking cuddle!" she pouted and rolled off of him.

"Oh! Fine with me!" Kaoru laughed and pinched her cheek. Hinata kicked the blankets off and moved back closer to him. He blushed, as if he wasn't before. She snuggled up against his bare body, her hands almost reaching his boxers. He was now crimson red.

"A-ano... Hinata?" But she had already fell asleep.

* * *

Okay well...HOW'D YOU LIKE IT? You know how in the beginning there were a few moments Hina-chan had with each of the boys? Well now these small moments are gonna be frequent! Cuz they ALL like her. Even Mori. XD Anyways, **REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEEWWWW WW**! Ily, bai. c:


	6. Chapter 6: Surprise?

A/N: Uhm... *sheepishly rubs the back of my head* I'm sorry for not updating quickly... FORGIVE ME PREESE. c: I kinda had to go to the hospital for my COUGHcrampsCOUGH. Bleh, they had gotten so bad that I couldn't even sit up. But I'm sorry. I'M REALLLLLLLYYYYY SOWWWYYYY! Oh yeah and...GOOD NEWZ! Shashuke ish coming tew da shtory againz. Aaaand since my favorite Naruto pairing is SasuHina, there'll be some SasuHina in this story from now on. But, she'll still have those moments with the Ouran Boys, because no shit they're gonna try to win her over!

**Hinata:** Shut yo shitty trap, woman. -.- Emi doesn't own OHSHC/N—

**Sasuke: **Nor Naruto! *grins*

**Hinata: **...Sa- SASUKE! :D

* * *

Hinata yawned and looked around. She poked Kaoru. No response. She punched him. Nothing. Kicked him. Nada.

"KAORU. KAAAAAAAAAAAAAORUUUUUUUUU!" She yelled in his ear. _Dayum, ain't he a tightass sleeper, _she thought.

"Meh. I don't give a fuck, " Hinata declared loudly before walking out of the room and out into the kitchen.

"Hinata~, " Tamaki sang, hugging her tightly.

"Ta...ma...k-ki...I. Can't. Breathe, " she managed to say. He loosened his grip a little.

"LET FUCKING GO OF ME!" She squirmed out of his hands, falling backwards. Tamaki grabbed her hand and pulled her back up. Ahem, she was pulled a little too close. Which of course, resulted in an accidental kiss. Tamaki blushed furiously as Hinata pulled away.

"Well, there goes my first kiss I've been saving. I thought 'dads' didn't kiss their 'daughters' on their lips, " she wiped her lips. This made him blush _EVEN _more. He felt...so happy inside but he didn't know why. Suddenly her phone rang, singing Death Note: The World. _Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri—_ she squealed and picked up the phone.

"Why didn't you text me, Uzumaki?! Psh, fuck you...oh...okay. No, why? Mhm, bye bitch, " she shut the phone.

"W-who was that?" He asked.

"Ohhh that was my friend, " she smiled, "why you staring at meh like dat? Are you in love with meee~?" Hinata smirked.

"Hina—" Tamaki was cut off by her muffled scream. She felt a familiar pair of hands grab her waist and cup her mouth from behind. She flipped in the air and landed a kick on his face without thinking. The stranger winced in pain, "owww, ow ow! What was that for?!"

"FOR PUTTING YO H— Sa-sasuke...?! o_o I'm sorry, dude!" She glomped him as he smirked. Seeing that his pain was gone, Tamaki decided to inquire.

"Who are you to be touching my daughter!? What's your name?!" Everyone rushed out of their rooms, hearing all the screaming.

"...Bro, chill. I know Hina-hime said you guys were total idiots but I didn't know you were that stupid. She just said my name out loud. Anyways, you must be the supposed father...Suoh Tamaki. The chill non-idiotic guy right there is Ohtori Kyoya. Those twins are Hitachhin Kaoru and Hikaru. Little kiddy blonde 18 year old is Haninozuka Hunny-sempai aaaand the his shadow's Morinozuka Mori-sempai. Pleased to meet you, " Sasuke looked at him as he talked. Everyone was stunned.

"Ne ne! What's your name?! Usa-chan wants to know!" Hunny smiled, thrusting his bunny forward.

"...She just said my name, " turning back to Hinata, "Anyways, I asked them all to come but they couldn't. You know, the usual yearly thing. Plus, we were all stuck with Mr. Jiraiya and the physica—" Hinata kissed him mid-sentence. Everyone stood there...totally shocked and somewhat heart-broken. Sasuke's eyes widened and he started to kiss back. After a long moment, she pulled away smirking.

"So you finally admit, huh, Hyuga?" He teased.

"You wish bitch," she laughed, "no shit, I love you!"

"...Who's that again, Hinata?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked. He looked at them all annoyed.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke," he answered. Kyoya stood there looking shocked.

"_THE _ONE AND ONLY?! UCHIHA SASUKE?! HEIR OF THE UCHIHA INDUSTRY?!" They all shouted.

"Heh, yup! The sexy motherfucker. " Hinata grinned.

"Hinata! You shouldn't say that to Sasuke _THE _Uchiha," Tamaki fretted.

"Hurhur Tam...I'm Hinata _THE FUCKING _Hyuga. I'm kinda surprised, Kyoya...that you haven't figured it out by now." They stared at her in complete stupor. _How the heck did I not realize she's the one and only heir to the biggest company ever? Plus...he's the heir to one of the biggest companies. _Kyoya thought, sweatdropping at his dumb brain.

"A-ano...you're_ HER_?! That means...you're...you're half Korean-Japanese and half American!" Hunny exclaimed. She merely nodded, grinning.

"Anyways, you're the host club right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, we are!" Tamaki smiled wide.

"I'll be coming to Ouran for this remaining year," he looked over at Hinata, "and no. I won't join the club, but I'll come with Hinata. " Hinata smirked, "we'll make you join!"

"YEAH!" They all shouted after Hinata. He grinned.

"Heh...we'll see about that."

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWWW! **I know. Not much of a cliffhanger but...what'll happen when Sasuke comes to school with Hinata tomorrow?! HUH?! HUUUHHHHHHH?! And please, I beg yew to **review **because I love feedback. Bad and good. :3 Lol, even I don't know what's gon' happen when Sasuke shows up at da school. KAY BAIII~


	7. Chapter 7: Sasuke Comes To Ouran!

A/N: Alright. So, I'm just gonna get on with the story. Because I want to. c:

**Honey: **:3 Usaaaa-chan! Emi-chan doesn't own Naruto/OHSHC.

* * *

Sasuke walked down the hallway with Hinata by his side. She grinned at the girls making way for them, which of course squealed at her actions. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Hinata...these girls are like Konoha High's fangirls..."

"No shit, now just keep walking, " she laughed, earning more squeals. He merely nodded and put his hand around her waist, bringing her closer to him. She blushed slightly as she shot him a look saying _not-now-or-I'll-rip-your-fucking-teeth-out. _He just smirked and pulled her even closer. The girls screamed and giggled thinking what good friends they were. She blushed as she ignored the closeness and pulled out her iPhone from her black ripped skinny jeans. Hinata texted Sasuke, which made him look up from his hood as he pulled out his own phone, reading her text.

_"You're fucking lucky these girls are stupid enough to not realize this,"_ he read to himself. He smirked, looking at her.

"Hmm...if they're that stupid they won't realize a thing," he grinned as he whispered into her ear. She rolled her eyes.

* * *

Hinata slammed the class door open.

"H-Hyuga-sama! Please go sit i—" The teacher was cut off.

"First of all...didn't I FUCKING tell you to stop stuttering from the first day?! Secondly, we have a new student," she declared.

"Y-y-yes! I know. P-please introduce yourself...Uchiha-sama," the teacher pointed to the raven duck-haired teenager. Sasuke rose an eyebrow and then smiled at the female teacher, who blushed slightly. He grinned.

"Okay. So, I'm Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Before you ask me, yes. I am _THE _Uchiha Sasuke. One and only," he looked towards Hinata as she was the only one not looking shocked. And everyone knew why, because they knew Hinata was from exactly where Sasuke got transferred from. Even Hikaru and Kaoru still couldn't believe it.

"Uchiha-sama, please go sit next to H-Hyuga-sama," the teacher stuttered out Hinata's name, making it obvious she was scared of her. Hinata smirked. Meanwhile, Hikaru and Kaoru were grinning wildly. Sasuke walked down the aisle and sat down right next to Hinata, throwing his hood off and crossing his feet infront of him. The girls squealed as they saw their now favorite 'boys' sitting together.

* * *

"Hey boss...where's Hinata?" Hikaru asked. Tamaki looked up from his lunch, eyes widened.

"I don't know. Plus..._YOU'RE _supposed to know, but...WE HAVE THE PHYSICAL EXAM TODAY! We can't let the girls find out Hinata is really a girl!" He shouted in the middle of the cafeteria, since of course...no one seemed to be listening.

On the other side of the campus, Hinata and Sasuke walked down the hallway together through the crowd getting out of their classroom. It was hard for them to blend in the crowd because everyone made way for them, but at last, Sasuke had managed to escape from the crowd. He slammed Hinata up against the wall and kissed her fiercely. She kissed back with more than equal force. He pinned her hands to the wall and started kissing her neck.

"Sasuke! Unh not now...someone could see us like mmn this!" She spoke out from her moans. It was music to his ears. He inhaled her delicious lavender and vanilla scent.

"Like who?" He said soothingly.

"Like her," she purred. He looked around to see nothing. She laughed.

"Awwww...I get some time with you and you make me stop! You know you like it," he pouted and puffed up his cheeks. She pinched his cheeks and d'awwed. He laughed.

"Whatever. Let's go, it's lunch...plus, everyone's waiting for us. And I'm hungry!" Hinata poked his hoodie's zipper.

* * *

"Like I said! We can't just start eating lunch, we need to wait for Hina— THERE THEY ARE!" Tamaki pointed to Hinata and Sasuke. They both waved and sat down with the boys.

"Wussup?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT'S UP, HINATA?! WE HAVE A PHYSICAL EXAM TODAY!" He shouted. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and a sudden wave of realization passed on his face.

"...Chill, daddy...what's wrong with the physical exam?" She asked.

"WHAT'S WRONG?! What's wrong you ask?! Everyone'll find out you're a girl!"

"So? I don't care. If they like me that much, my gender shouldn't matter to them. I bet you half of the girls could probably change into lesbians once they know," she laughed.

"Hmmph! Well if you're fine with it, we are too!" He turned his head away.

"Hey boss...don't get mad," Hikaru and Kaoru insisted, looking over at Hinata. She just winked at them with a thumbs-up.

"Ooh! Look what I have for lunch! Commoner's food! Such a shame no one wants to eat it with me," she opened up her bento. Tamaki jumped out of his corner and ran up to her like a puppy.

"I want it! I want it!"

"Heh, you can have it, it was just extra lunch. " She started eating out of her other box which she and Sasuke were sharing.

"Hina-chan...what's that?!" Honey asked. Sasuke laughed.

"Oh this? It's Korean food. It's called kim-chee," Sasuke told him. Apparently, Hinata was too busy stuffing herself. They all looked at the food curiously. Hinata looked up.

"Whut? Haf a pwobrem?" She spoke as she chewed her kim-chee. They all laughed. She swallowed.

"Oooohh! Okay, I get it. You want some. I'll bring more tomorrow~!" She giggled. Kyoya looked at her, still laughing. He snorted. She started laughing like crazy, her face all red. Everyone began laughing once more. Hinata buried her face in Sasuke's warm chest, the both laughing uncontrollably.

"Jeongmal, Kyoya, jeongmal?!"She gasped for breath as she laughed, not realizing Hikaru had taken a picture of all them laughing together.

"Wait...what did you say?" Kyoya asked, confused. She facepalmed at her stupidity.

"Sorry, I meant to say: Really, Kyoya, really?! Jeongmal means really in Korean," she answered, "Oh! There goes the bell! Let's go~!"

* * *

Everyone rustled around the big room for the physical exam.

"Girls to the left, boys to the right please!" The nurses announced. Hinata stuck her tongue out, everyone squealed and the girls made way for her to enter the boys line but she never did. The girls blushed as she scooted into the girls line.

"N-nani? Hinata-kun~ what are you doing in the girls' line?" A blonde-haired girl with blue cerulean eyes asked, blushing.

"Oh! That's because I'm a..."

* * *

NOW DATS A CLIFFHANGER! XD Lol. Anyways... *dark evil aura surrounds me* **review ****or else I'll kill your favorite character. **No just kidding, I wouldn't bear to have anyone of these characters die. :3


	8. Chapter 8: Physical Exams and Surprise!

A/N: Whussup?! Blah. SOMEONE DO DA DISCLAIMER! I'm so fawking tired. Hold on I'll be back... Baccckk! :D Lol. Anywaaaays...YAY for Hishiko-Chan1999. If chu is reading this...I ABSOLUTELY LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! c:

**Kyoya:** Ms. Emi does not own Naruto/OHSHC.

* * *

"...I'm a—" Hinata was cut off by the nurse.

"Ohtori Kyoya-san, please take off your shirt in there," the nurse indicated towards the changing room. He just shrugged and took it off in front of the girls.

"KYAAAAAHHH! KYOYA-KUN IS SO HOT!" They all screamed. Hinata rolled her eyes at them as they bawled over Kyoya's muscles. Soon, Kyoya had went inside and the girls had quieted down.

"S-so, Hinata-kun...y-you were saying?" The blonde girl continued to blush. She nodded.

"Oh yeah~! I was saying that I'm a girl. Honestly speaking, you can fucking hate me now if you want," Hinata told her. Everyone just stood shocked in their places. And then one by one, the girls started squealing. The guys started drooling.

"WE CAN NEVER HATE YOU! NEVER!" Everyone shouted. She was kinda taken aback.

"...Uh, thanks I guess? Does this mean the girls are fucking turning bisexual or something?! o.o" Hinata asked, with a hint of curiosity.

"YES WE ARE! Ano, give us a moment here! WHO WANTS TO JOIN HINATA-KUN'S FANCLUB~?!" A bunch of guys ran up and registered for it, and of course all the girls were already registered. Hinata sweatdropped.

"Um..." _What the actual fuck is happening? o_o_ Hinata thought, laughing out loud. Then all the host club members started to laugh.

"Uchiha Sasuke-sama, please take off your hoodie and shirt," the nurse interrupted their laughter as she smiled at Sasuke. He merely ignored her smile, took off his hoodie and threw it to Hinata. She giggled as she caught it and put it on, inhaling his cologne deeply. He smirked and took his shirt off. The girls started blushing like crazy.

"UCHIHA-KUN IS THE HOTTESTTTT! HE'S SO COOL! Of course not cooler than Hinata-kun!" They all squealed. Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked over to Hinata. She was blushing a light red. He smiled at her.

* * *

"We hereby announce the physical exams over!" The chairman declared over the loud speaker. Hinata rushed over to Sasuke and the boys as the others continued talking. She laughed as she saw Tamaki pouting and Sasuke glaring at him.

"...Awright...so uh, what the fuck happened here?"

"Your boyfriend is being mean to your daddy! He's not qualified to be your boyfriend!" Tamaki pouted and directed his finger towards the Uchiha boy.

"You're not her damn dad! How the hell do you handle this idiot, Hina-hime?!" Sasuke deepened his glare. Tamaki shivered.

"Don't. Fucking. Fight," she cracked her knuckles as a dark aura erupted from her, "or else..!" They both looked terribly frightened. _Mental note: Never, EVER, mess with Hinata, _Hikaru and Kaoru thought, shuddering.

"O-o-o-okay..." they said weakly. Her aura suddenly disappeared.

"Well then! Be good and say sorry or get your asses kicked!"

"Sorry, man. I got out of control there," Sasuke put his hand forward.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said that," Tamaki smiled as he shook his hand. Hinata beamed and glomped Sasuke and Tamaki. They both blushed. She let them go, grabbed Sasuke's face and kissed him. He slowly put his hands around her waist. After a few moments, they broke apart. Everyone was staring at them. And then it hit everyone.

"Ne! They're boyfriend and girlfriend! Heheh, so cute! ALL HAIL HINATA-KUN AND HER FANCLUB!"

"Lets get out of here." Mori stated. They all walked off laughing.

* * *

"I suggest we take a damn break from the hosting and do karaoke~!" Hinata grinned and sat down next to Sasuke on the empty stage.

"Alright. We will do karaoke!" Tamaki smiled.

"Hurraaayy!" Hikaru and Kaoru cheered.

"You're gonna sing without us, dattebayo?" 2 boys walked in the room, "With Sasuke and not the rest of your band?" She gasped as she jumped off the stage and glomped the 2 boys.

"FUCKING UZUMAKI AND KIBA-OPPA(brother in Korean)! Where's Shino-oppa? Why didn't you guys come with Sasuke?! I. FUCKING. MISSED. YOU!"

"Ne, ne Hinata-chan. Don't get mad at us! Dattebayo!" Kiba raised his eyebrow and turned to Naruto.

"Fuck you. Shut up with the 'dattebayo this and dattebayo that'. Hinata~! Remember those hipster glasses you wanted? I FUCKING GOT THEM FOR YOU!" Kiba said happily. Hinata beamed.

"You did?! I wuv you so much! Anyways, Uzumaki...you're gonna love it here. Guys, this is Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba. Yes, the one and only~!"

* * *

*Gasp* **Review **or you die. c: No not really. I would NEVER kill my readers. XD


End file.
